¿Rosa o azul?
by Makie Karin
Summary: Todos decían que ella estaba mal, pero ella aseguraba que todo estaba bien. /Reto participante en Mes de apreciación: Noviembre 2016 Alma Karma del foro Resurgiendo entre las cenizas .
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer:_** Ningún personaje me pertenece, son todos de Hoshino Katsura que esperamos este bien.

 ** _Personaje principal:_** Ama Karma.

 ** _Título:_** ¿Rosa o azul?

 ** _Resumen:_** Todos decían que ella estaba mal, pero ella aseguraba que todo estaba bien.

 ** _Reto participante:_** "Mes de apreciación Alma Karma Noviembre 2016"

 ** _Foro:_** "Resurgiendo entre las cenizas"

 ** _Rated:_** K (plus)

 ** _Palabras:_** 490 (Según Word)

* * *

 ** _Espejo._**

* * *

Cuando Alma se vio la primera vez en un espejo, lo primero que hizo fue tocarse el rostro lentamente y después de comprender que esa silueta reflejada era ella, sonrió lo más grande que pudo. Vio su cara algo enrojecida por correr, sus cabellos rubios despeinados y las ropas totalmente anchas. Las contempló un rato mientras seguía sonriendo con sus blancos dientes. Caminó por la habitación torpemente con los zapatos muchos más grandes que sus pies. Alguna que otra vez se caía por culpa de los zapatos, pero ella no lloraba, no, claro que no, según los dibujos que veía le decían que llorar jamás resolvía nada y según sus papas eso era cierto. Entonces solo se paraba como podía con sus piernas aún algo torpes y seguía caminando. Muchos decían que ella era muy hiperactiva.

Ella era feliz así, usando ropa que no era de ella y que la misma casi llegara al suelo. Haciendo aventuras que solo existían en su imaginación y agarrando alguna cosa para dramatizar la trama. Corriendo de ahí para allá, imaginando su futuro. Ella reía tanto que sentía que iba a orinarse. Pero ella siempre pasaba por el espejo para verse y creer en un futuro ella se vería así. Alma en su casa siempre estaba sola, pues sus papas trabajan y no había nadie quien pudiera ocuparse de ella, entonces solo era la joven Karma, su diversión y muchos libros con dibujos que aún no aprendía a leer. Ella era feliz así y no cuando su mamá le obligaba a usar prendas diferentes con esa despreciable falda que no le agradaba.

Esta diversión suya siempre tenía fin cuando alguno de sus papas llegaba a casa. La veían con total sorpresa y luego enojo. Le ordenaban casi de inmediato que se quitara tales prendas y que las ponga en su lugar. Haciéndole prometer más tarde que jamás se pondría esas ropas y que sí tanto quería ponerse algo podría ir al ropero de su madre, y sacar todo lo que quisiera. Pero Alma se enfurecía un montón con eso y le decía a su mamá o papá que no quería ir a ese ropero, que ella quería esa ropa en especial. Ella no quería faldas o tacones, ella quería pantalón y zapatos bajos.

Su mamá no entendía eso, tampoco su papá.

Todo el mundo decía que eso solo era una etapa de su edad infantil y que muy pronto se iría. Alma aseguraba que aquello no podría irse. No deseaba usar maquillaje como las mujeres, no quería tener el pelo largo y… sobre todo no quería parecerse a su mamá cuando sea grande. Quería tener barba, la voz gruesa y ser como su papá.

¿Era tan difícil de entendedor eso?

No sabía qué hacía mal o porque lo que creía estaba mal, lo único que comprendía era que al verse en el espejo e imaginarse como un chico, la hacía sonreír cada vez más.

* * *

¿Qué tal?

Me costó un montón intentar no sobrepasar el máximo de 500 palabras y en realidad si no lo hubiera modificado, acabaría siendo seiscientos algo.

Yo siempre pensé que Alma podía ser un transexual y la verdad es que la idea siempre rondo por mi cabeza, pero jamás la hice porque… no tenía la suficiente inspiración —este último la maldita inspiración me dejó y ahora desea que me vaya a otro fandom… oh, que cruel es.

En fin, la historia en sí va a tratar de esto, que Alma desea no ser ella, sino un él. Jugando así con lo que Hoshino hizo a este personaje.

Espero que les guste.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Flor de loto:_** Violeta.

 ** _Palabras:_** 497 (Según Word).

* * *

 ** _Cambios._**

* * *

Cuando vio los primeros cambios en su cuerpo, ella lloró.

Se sumergió en un llanto denso y sin consolación. Sus padres jamás le tomaron importancia a sus encierros en su cuarto y a los demás no les llamó la atención que ella usara cosas muy anchas. Y así fue por un tiempo muy largo, hasta que un día sus lindos padres descubrieron que ella estaba apretando sus pechos para que se vieran planos. Ese día fueron gritos, una bofetada y un llanto sin sentido lo que Alma recibió. Nada de preguntas y consolación.

En su colegio, por suerte, este incidente con sus padres no se les fue comunicado, pero poco a poco las personas de su alrededor cambiaron, pues todo tenían la mirada fija en ella, quien de la noche a la mañana tuvo pechos —y para su desgracia personal estos no eran pequeños—. Las miradas femeninas estaban fijas en ella y rumores de aumentos fueron dichos. Las profesoras también notaron este hecho y le dijeron a ella que el cuerpo no era lo más importante. Su curso se volvió insoportable.

Y cuando creyó que sus amigos no la molestaban, estos mismos le preguntaron si se ponía aumentos en sus senos, la pregunta la ofendió a tal punto que gritó con todo lo que pudo. Estaba tan fastidiada y cansada de todo que al final dijo su secreto a todos.

 _«¡Si fuera por mí sería un chico, igual que ustedes!»_

Sus compañeros le vieron raro, sus padres se preocuparon y los profesores le hablaron. Al final su conclusión de todos fue que ella tenía baja autoestima. Todo eso hizo que ella, la gran parlanchina, dejara de hablar. Estaba molesta por dentro, pero su voz ya no podía ser salida, pues todo el mundo era idiota y no la comprendía. Comenzó a alejarse y aun así deseó en secreto un amigo o alguien que la comprendiera.

Y cuando creyó que ya nada sería peor, un día cuando fue al baño pasó lo peor, le llegó la menstruación. Eso era como la firma que la condenaba a ser mujer. Esa cosa fea que estaba dentro de ella le decía que era una mujer y que no podía cambiarlo. Ella, igual que al ver su cuerpo, lloró por horas. Alma comenzó a hundirse en la depresión y angustia.

 _«Los que no acepten el cuerpo que Dios les dio, irán al infierno»_

Su compañera le dijo un día cuando ella estaba sentada viendo las nubes. Una vez acabó ese ruido molesto Alma golpeó la cara de la chica. Eso significó la expulsión de su colegio.

En esos instantes, cuando ella se veía en su espejo viejo, lo único que podía hacer era lagrimear y maldecir. Si Dios existía y si la quería… ¿Por qué le dio este cuerpo? Cuando sus ojos ámbar se fijaron en cada curva de su nuevo cuerpo su puño se movió de forma inconsciente y rompió el espejo.

Ella… Ella no quería seguir con ese cuerpo.

* * *

¿Qué tal?

El significado de la flor de loto violeta es que no se podrá ir al camino de Dios… o algo así, entonces… quise poner algo así en esta parte.

Espero que les guste.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Género:_** Misterio.

 ** _Palabras_** : 456 (Según Word).

* * *

 ** _Desaparición._**

* * *

La policía la buscaba y sus padres lloraban, pero nadie la encontraba.

Pensaron que estaba muerte, que fue secuestrada y ahí todas las personas quisieron encontrarla.

Ella se volvió famosa, pues su cara aparecía en los noticieros y en ellos casi siempre hablaban de ella omitiendo un tema en particular, pero eso no importaba, pues ella no estaba.

En su colegio nuevo, donde estaban puras mujeres, se rumoreaba que ella se había escapado con un hombre, pero nadie sabía nada en especial.

Era como si la misma tierra la hubiera comido y Alma Karma desapareció.

Sus padres también fueron famosos, pues aparecían en televisión cada vez que podían para llorar la pérdida de su hija. Ellos rogaban con todo lo que podían a que volviera o que no la hicieran daño. La gente no sabía que esos dos fueron los que ocasionaron todo este suceso.

Esa gente tonta a la que ella detestaba ahora la quería.

Alma se perdió cuando cumplió sus 17 años y desde ahí ya nadie la volvió a ver.

Gente decía que huyó de casa y que pronto volvería, pues ella era muy rebelde y de seguro que eso era debido a su etapa de vida. Algunas pensaron que la asesinaron y su cadáver estaba enterrado. Los rumores en un pueblito corrieron de un lado a otro y después de un tiempo, ella se volvió en un misterio.

Al pasar los años ya todos la daban por muerta, hasta sus padres, quienes dejaron de ir a la televisión. Su momento de fama pasó al olvido y ya pocos hablaban de ella. Además que Alma ya tenía una linda tumba en el cementerio del pueblo. Los policías archivaron su caso en uno no resuelto y lo dejaron a que se empolve en un rincón.

Ella fue olvidada.

Pero un día, después de diez años de su desaparición, una nueva persona entró al pueblo. Su sonrisa era muy radiante y hablaba más que todos juntos. Esa persona parecía ser siempre feliz, pero al ver a los pobres padres que perdieron a su hija, este personaje solo pudo verles feo.

Un día esta persona fue a hablar con esos dos y sus palabras cálidas, suaves y lindas murieron igual que su sonrisa. Les dijo que investigó del caso y que también vio el antepasado de la chica, que sabía toda su historia. La familia Karma se quedó impresionada con la información que la persona iba relatando y cuando sus palabras acabaron los casados se vieron a los ojos sorprendidos.

 _«¿Cómo es que se llamaba usted?»_

Preguntaron con cautela y entonces el hombre frente a ellos sonrió algo divertido. Se sacó la capucha que cubría sus ojos y viéndoles sin dudar dijo:

 _«¿No me reconocen padres?»_

* * *

¿Qué tal?

Esto es misterio así que… espero que lo haya hecho bien.

En fin, gracias por leer… hasta la otra.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Emoción:_** Melancolía.

 ** _Palabras:_** 496 (Según Word).

* * *

 ** _Volver._**

* * *

Ahí estaba su antigua cama, su vieja ropa y su espejo de antaño.

Y ahí estaba él, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Aquella vez al verse en el espejo se sentía bien y podía sonreír todo lo que quisiera. Pues en ese momento por fin estaba en el cuerpo donde sentía que debía estar, donde pertenecía.

Al salir de su casa —con la mirada fija de sus padres en la espalda— caminó por su pueblo. Hace un tiempo que estaba ahí y los pobladores se enteraron que la nueva persona del lugar no era otra más que la chica desaparecía en antaño. La gente le veía raro con cada pasó que daba y muchos evitaban la mirada.

Esas personas siguieron siendo insoportables, pero él no estaba ahí por esas tontas personas que no deberían vivir, sino estaba ahí porque quería pasar un breve tiempo en su pueblo natal, donde nació, creció y escapó. Quería ver el mismo cielo en el cual ella deseaba ser un él, pero no fue ahí donde se cumplió su sueño.

En realidad ese lugar no había cambiado casi nada, seguían las mismas casas, calles y gente. Todo era idéntico, excepto él.

En ese momento él tenía el pelo café —su cabello rubio no le gusto, entonces decidió teñírselo— su voz era distinta y… bueno, él cambió demasiado, por eso alguna gente no le reconoció cuando llegó a ese pueblo.

Pero al llegar, lo primero que hizo fue buscar a alguien que le comprendía

Y frente a él se encontraba esa persona, siempre con su ceño fruncido lo reconoció al instante y no cambio su trato hacía él. Él era feliz con esa persona que le trataba normal y que lo entendía. En esos diez años donde escapó esa persona tampoco había cambiado demasiado, ahora era más alto, sí, pero en carácter era idéntico.

Por eso al verlo de nuevo su sonrisa siempre brillante lo iluminó.

Alma extrañaba ese pueblo a pesar de todo. Extrañó su casa, su cuarto, el espejo, las calles y a Kanda. Pero ahora que había regresado solo podía pensar en irse, aunque esta vez no solo. El mundo seguía siendo un asco y a pesar de estar en el cuerpo indicado la gente aún le veía raro, el conseguir trabajo era algo muy difícil y… todo era muy complicado.

El tiempo en el que él se fue, trabajo lo más duro posible para hacerse el tratamiento para volverse en lo que ella debió ser. Por eso al volverse en un él no entendía porque todo fue cada vez más difícil. Pues al ver el carnet todos desconfiaban de él. Era como si él hubiera hecho algo indebido, algo malo.

Él ya no hablaba con nadie, excepto con esa persona, que en ese momento le estaba viendo.

—¿Qué dices?

Sus ojos azules quedaron clavados en él.

—Tsk.

Y él, como cuando se veía en un espejo, no paró de sonreír.

Quizás… el mundo no era tan malo.

* * *

Fin…

¿Qué tal?

Me costó bastante este conjunto de drabbles, pues cada uno quería rebasar al límite de 500 palabras, entonces debía releer y quitar alguna que otra cosa para que estuviera bien. Uf, fue un dolor de cabeza, pero al final lo hice.

Al final metí a Kanda, jeje, no quería meterlo por nada del mundo, pero como que lo metí… no hay más.

Espero que les guste, toda mi inspiración —para DGM— se fue en estos drabbles. Ayer comencé a escribir todos estos, pero debido a ello no pude intentar hacer algo para el otro reto que tenía —hoy era la fecha límite, aunque creo que se dará prorroga—

En fin, hasta la otra.


End file.
